


The Festival  of Abundance

by Jirika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Goblins, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, just small green cute humanoids, not actually goblins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jirika/pseuds/Jirika
Summary: In a village of Goblins, the Festival of Abundance is about to begin. Muthra, the Great Spirit of fertility, is about to lay its numerous tentacles on the participants of the festival to bless the whole village into a productive year in all domains.Myeep would never miss this festival, but this year is special for her : She will be a participant! She dressed in all white to show her consent to Muthra, and she hopes to catch its eyes and be blessed for the year to come.
Relationships: Loonah/Muthra, Myeep/Muthra
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	The Festival  of Abundance

As the last ray of sunshine disappeared behind the high trees of the forest, and the drums started in rolling thunders among the numerous lanterns of the busy avenue, Myeep felt her resolve falter an instant. It was her first time at the Festival of Abundance, so she was in the door row. She had seen it before, of course. She was born and raised in this village, she knew how it worked. But she had always worn red before.

  
The Goblin tried to calm down her anxiety by reminding herself the steps of the festival. First the Starters, a group of singers and dancers, will go down the Cave of Multitude where they will perform the Wake Up Call. If successful, they will wake up Muthra, the Great Spirit of Fertility. No one knew exactly what it was. No one has ever seen it entirely. All we know is that it has a lot of tentacles, it is sentient enough to leave alone those wearing red, and it is extremely horny.

  
Once awake, the Starters will flee through the forest and toward the town. Their goal is to be quick enough to bring Muthra to the city, and slow enough to get caught sometimes and keep it excited. In the city, Myeep and her fellow Goblins of the Door Row will have to act like nothing is happening and roam the festival while Muthra progresses toward the place. There, the High priest will perform the final ceremony and give themself to Muthra in front of everyone to receive the blessing of fertility for the whole village for the whole year.

  
The High Priest’s blessing was the goal of the festival. Muthra is the Great Spirit of Fertility, their blessing allows the farmers to have a bountiful harvest, the breeders to have plentiful cattle, and the wannabe parents to have healthy and numerous children. The town needs it.

  
But the general blessing wasn’t much compared to the personal favor of Muthra. If a Goblin is chosen by Muthra during the festival, they are bound to have amazing results during the year, no matter what they try to produce. And Myeep needed that blessing more than anything. She was about to start her own business, raising sheeps and creating clothing with their wool. She needed them to have many offspring, and she needed to create lots of original items. The Blessing of Muthra would mean the world to her.

  
Movement in her peripheral vision made her snap out of her thoughts. A young Goblin had just appeared from behind a bush, running toward the gates of town. He was alone and out of breath, that could only mean one thing.

  
Muthra was awake.

  
Before anyone could react, pink tentacles shot from a dark thicket right next to the Goblin. He barely managed to scream for half a second before a tentacle covered his mouth, another one already gripping his waist and lifting him from the ground. The next second he was gone. Silence fell among the door row. Then they started to hear a sound. Very muffled at first, then louder and louder. The Goblin was moaning from pleasure. It was easy to imagine what Muthra was doing to him, Myeep could almost hear the sound of the tentacle sliding in and out of him, pressing on his prostate in the same rhythm as his moans. She knew he was bound and defenseless, his pants down on his knees, a tentacle in his mouth, another around his dick. Muthra was multitask, to say the least.

  
After a few very hot minutes, the pace and intensity of the moaning grew until the Goblin screamed in what could only have been a wonderful orgasm. Few seconds later, he reappeared on the road, stumbling, with no pants, Muthra’s semen dripping between his legs, and an ecstatic smile.

  
The festival was on!

  
While the guards rushed toward the Goblin to help him on his feet and get his pants back, the rest of the town pretended to have a classic festival. The main avenue were filled with food and game stands and lit up with lanterns. Many Goblins dressed in all white are enjoying the fair. If it weren’t for the guards patrolling and keeping an eye on the few people dressed in red, mainly greenlings and travellers, but also a few adults who just want to enjoy the show without participating to Muthra’s blessing, it would look like a normal event.

  
Even though there’s no guarantee of being picked by Muthra, Myeep was already wet from the anticipation.  
Goblins are not shy by nature. Sex isn’t frown upon in their culture as it is in most of neighbouring non-goblin cities. It isn’t rare to see people fuck in the forest or behind a counter in shops, people rarely close their windows when they get it on, and group sex are very common. But even with this context, the Festival of Abundance is by far the kinkiest night of the year for the Goblins of this town. And the town around actually, Myeep could see a few new faces, and even a Koketua, a bird-people of the merchant caravanes. They were kinda cute too, with their soft blue and black feathers puffed under their white tunic, and their bright purple crest flashing as they tried to hide their excitement. Myeep made a mental note to buy them a drink after the festival, Koketuas are known to be rather prude, but if they’re here to participate in the festival they might be down to try something new with a Goblin. Who knows? It was worth a try!

  
Before she could go further in her feathery fantasy, another bright pink and red tentacle flashed next to Myeep and went back into the dark alleyway it came from with another Goblin.

  
Goblins around a rapture were supposed to run away in panic, and try not to laugh doing so. It was part of the game and seemed to please Muthra. Myeep knew that, but she was right in front of the small alley and was so transfixed by the show she forgot the instructions.

  
Her friend Loonah had been picked by Muthra, and she was hanging upside down in the air. Her left foot was trapped in a tentacle, her hands tied behind her back by another one, and a third one was already fondling her breasts under her clothes. Her short dress was hanging over her torso and revealing her panties. Another tentacle came toward her right knee and coiled around her thigh until it reached her panties and ripped them off. Loonah let out a small cry of surprise, and another tentacle came out of the dark. This one was so slippery it glimmered in the dancing lights of the lanterns. It went straight for Loonah’s pussy. Myeep’s eyes went down a bit and met Loonah’s as the tentacle plunged deep inside her and she screamed in pleasure. Her green cheeks had turned bright blue from the combination of blushing and being upside down, and she had the sexiest expression Myeep had ever seen. She could feel her own pussy tighten in excitement.  
Suddenly, a dozen of large, bright, turquoise eyes appeared from the dark behind Loonah and turned toward Myeep at the same time. She had been spotted by Muthra.

  
Those gigantic eyes whipped her memory back in place and she started to run and scream behind the other goblins in the festival.

  
After a few minutes of running around, the festival continued as if nothing happened. The music and the drums were almost enough to cover Loonah’s moans and screams, and Myeep had fled to the other side of the place. She was trying to catch her breath at a Shroombeer stand. She got a pint and settled down at a table.

  
Her panties were a mess, and so was her heartbeat. She didn’t know Muthra had eyes. Though it seemed obvious said out loud. But not that big, not that bright, and not that many! Now that she thought about it, she didn’t know much about Muthra. The cult relied almost entirely on the festival, the high priest only did like six offices during the whole year and it was mostly to thank Muthra during the several steps of farming. Goblins knew Muthra’s blessing was effective, somehow, but they knew next to nothing about this Great Spirit. There wasn’t much teachings about all that. Muthra was one of the five Great Spirits of the land they lived on, but it was by far the most primal and mysterious of them all.

  
At least now it was undeniable that Muthra was sentient. They had a few hints into that. Along the years they found out that it respects boundaries, that it likes to play, either by hunting unwary Goblins or by trying to catch a dodgy one, and finally that it sometimes takes a shine to a Goblin and will prey on them multiple time in a row, making them come over and over again until they pass out. The guards are also here to ensure the safety of those lucky ones and bring them to the infirmary if it happens. Though it is the best honor Muthra can give to someone, ensuring an extremely productive year, it can be a bit much for a small Goblin.

  
From her seat, Myeep saw Loonah wobble around the fair and toward the Shroombeer stand. Her dress straps were falling down from one her shoulders, her hair was a mess, and the bottom of her dress was sticking to the inside of her thigh. She looked like the happiest Goblin alive, with a beatific smile slapped on her face.

  
Myeep installed her on a chair and fetched a pint of white Shroombeer before sitting back in front of her to finish her drink.

  
“You ok Loonah?”

  
Loonah’s eyes were blank. She slowly turned toward Myeep, still smiling, and manage an ecstatic “Nyeheh.” before reaching for her glass.

  
“Was it as good as we’re told?” She asked with a soft smile.

  
“Shfuneuenfuubfu,” answered Loonah in a light chuckle.

  
“Nice!” Myeep finished her Shroobeer before getting up. “I’m going back to the stands, take care!” She said before laying a kiss on Loonah’s forehead.

  
“Byyyyee!” Loonah said softly, waving at Myeep as she went back into the crowd.

  
Myeep spent some time at the stand, playing games. The music was still going strong, with drums, wind instruments and a choir. It was still not enough to cover entirely the sounds of several Goblins being fucked out of their mind in diverse hidden locations. A few dark alleys, under a stand, in a closet. Muthra was large and hidden in every shadows, it could act in a wide area on many prey at the same time.

  
But Myeep, like many others, was still untouched. Last year, Muthra had picked and blessed 43 Goblins out of more than a hundred, so she knew there was a big chance that she wouldn’t be blessed this year. It was part of the game. Besides, it was her first year. Some Goblins have waited more than six years before being blessed! And she must have felt it coming, since she had picked a tunic with a large pair of pants for her outfit. Sure, Muthra doesn’t seem to care much about clothes, but it would surely be more attracted to someone flaunting a bare ass under a short skirt, right?

  
Myeep was sulking next to a stand now, and she was so caught up in her negative thoughts that she barely noticed the slight pressure around her waist. She looked down, expecting Loonah’s embrace, and saw a large red tentacle slowly closing on her.  
Before she could react, she got snatched off her feet and flown through a window, inside an empty room. As the screams of the other Goblins pretending to flee fade away, Myeep started to realise what was happening. She was restrained by a tentacle at her feet and one at each wrist. A large tentacle was bending her over, both her arms stretched behind her back in one of the most submissive wolf-style she had ever experienced. Two tentacles slid under her tunic and quickly found her sensitive nipples. It was the first time she ever touched Muthra, it was amazingly soft. It felt like the most luxurious silk, gently sliding over her whole body, fondling her small boobs with a tenderness she was not expecting. Myeep wasn’t usually very vocal during sex, but she couldn’t stop a few moans as Muthra played with her.

  
She could feel new tentacles pulling down her pants to her thighs, quickly followed by another tentacle ripping off her panties. It must be one of its kinks, she thought. Her legs were still pressed together, locked by both tentacles and her pulled down pants, but she didn’t have time to wonder about how Muthra would play with her. A large tentacle slid between her drenched legs and started to press against her pussy. This tentacle had a flat side covered in squishy bumps. It was all lubed up, and she could feel it slide against her pussy, gently parting her vulva and exploring every fold of it, flickering her clit with every bump.

  
She almost came at the first passage, as the tentacle slid all the way across her torso, passed between her boobs, and stopped in front of her face. It stopped moving for a few seconds. Myeep’s mind was already almost blank, she mechanically opened her mouth and gave a lick to the bumpy tentacle. It was sweet, like honey.

  
Then the tentacle went back, still pressing all its length against Myeep’s pussy, and she let out a short scream as she came for the first time tonight.

  
Muthra kept playing with her, going back and forth against her snatch, making her cum two more times like that. Myeep was completely dazed, but she could feel Muthra’s rhythm building up before the tentacle tensed in what must have been Muthra’s orgasm.

  
Few moments later, she was back in the street. She still had her pants, which was kind of an achievement, but she was entirely sticky and extremely happy.

  
She got blessed! Her year would be great! She was so relieved, she realised how anxious she was about the whole project. Her legs had very little energy and her mind was made of emptiness, so she started to move toward the edge of the fair to get some rest. But as she passed in front of a large closet, the doors suddenly opened and she got flung into it by a pair of tentacles.

  
The door closed on her and she couldn’t see much, she quickly felt her pants being pulled down and her tunic being pulled up, leaving her entirely naked. Her hands were tied above her head by a single tentacle and she got lifted off the ground by a large tentacle at her waist. Two tentacles got hold of her thighs and spread her legs effortlessly, bringing them up a little, fully exposing her pussy and her ass. Muthra pulled a small, slimy tentacle in front of Myeep’s face and stayed there for a moment.

  
This pause allowed Myeep’s mind to catch up with the situation. She was blessed again! That was so rare, it could be years between double blessings! And Muthra seemed to be waiting for her to do something with that cute small tentacle. Myeep opened her mouth again and started licking and sucking Muthra’s sweet limb. It was all soft and warm, it felt like a penis, except way more agile. And that was great, because Myeep loves sucking cocks. It’s one of her main kinks, she loves having a throbbing dick in her mouth, she loves when people take her head between their hands and fuck her face, and she loves the feeling of a cock tensing on her tongue before squirting a hot load of cum down her throat.

  
She was hungrily sucking Muthra when two new tentacles came to her. The first one started to caress her pussy and quickly slid into it, filling her vagina with a hot and hard limb. The second started prodding her ass. She felt it tingling her anus and started to relax a little. The tentacle immediately entered her ass and started smoothly rocking back and forth. She could feel that this tentacle was a new one : it had small bumps all around. She could feel all of them as they entered and exited her ass. She could also feel it rubbing against the other tentacle inside her pussy. It felt awesome. She felt filled and satisfied, it was even better than that time with her friends when Loonah was pounding her ass with a strap on while another friend was fucking her pussy and his boyfriend was fucking her mouth.

  
Muthra started to accelerate and Myeep started cuming again. She was entirely powerless in front of those strong tentacles and she was losing her mind in ecstasy. After a few minutes, she felt the tentacle in her pussy hardening and her vagina flowing with an unnatural amount of hot liquid. After a very short pause, Muthra started moving again and kept pounding her tight snatch. She was so sure that it was over, the motion sent her back into a rocketting orgasm. This time, the tentacle in her mouth started to harden in a way she was becoming familiar with. She plunged her head down on the tentacle, sending it as far as she possibly could down her throat as she felt the hot cum pouring inside her. She swallowed as much as she could, but there was way too much for a small goblin and she had to spit some out. It was deliciously sweet. If Goblin cum tasted like that, she would never eat anything else, she thought.

  
The dick-tentacle had retracted to let her breathe, but the other two were still busy down there. Myeep’s eyes started to roll up as she could feel another orgasm building inside her. She came one last time, and as her pussy and her ass tightened on Muthra, she felt it cum again and fill her entirely with its sweet juices.

  
Apparently satisfied, Muthra retreated in the shadows and unlocked the door. Myeep took one step out and almost immediately collapsed. She was stark naked, though dressed in layers of Muthra’s blessings. The last thing Myeep saw was two guards rushing toward her and a single turquoise eye looking at her from under a stand.

  
When Myeep woke up, the sun was shining bright in the room. She struggled to open her eyes, blinded by the light and the white walls all around her. She tried to move her head to look around and discovered that she was at the infirmary. Her whole body was sore, but clean. She groaned a bit and felt a hand land softly on hers.

  
"Hey, miss lucky! You ok?” Asked Loonah, standing next to the bed.

  
“Yeah… Thirsty…” Myeep answered, her voice still half asleep. Loonah went to see the nurse and came back quickly with a glass of water. She sat on the bed, next to Myeep, and helped her hold the glass.

  
“Quite a show you made at the festival, you were even more drenched than the high priest when Muthra was done with you!”

  
“Really? I couldn’t tell, I think I passed out. Muthra was … intense.”

  
“It sure took a shine on you, and it was ready for a third round too! The guards had to cover you in red blankets just to bring you to the infirmary. They hadn’t used it in three years, they told me!”

  
“Oh Great Spirits I’ll have to thank them! Muthra’s blessing was the best, but I do not have the stamina… Yet” Myeep smiled at that last word, and Loonah quickly followed.

  
“Ahah! What are you planning, you greedy bitch? Double blessing wasn’t enough? You crave the tentacle now?”

  
“You say that like you’re not craving it yourself! I saw you getting it, you weren’t half happy about it!”

  
“Ok I’ll admit, it felt awesome. I might even be a tiny little bit jealous. I mean, I’m already lucky to have been blessed once, and I’m really happy for you, but I wish I had it too.” she said, pretending to pout despite her smile. “By the way, the High priest wants to talk to you.”

  
“The High Priest? Do you know why?”

  
“I think they want you to accompany them on the ceremonies of the harvest, where they thank Muthra for its abundance. It would be a good way to thank it personally. They would also like you to be part of the show next year!”

  
“Oh damn, that would be an honor! But I don’t know if I’ll have the time, I’ll have to tend to my sheeps and make my coats…”

  
“They told me they wouldn’t take much of your time. I mean, the blessing only lasts for a year, so the best way to thank Muthra is to use it and produce lots of things, right?”

  
“Right,” Myeep said with a smile. Loonah really was a ray of sunshine, warming her heart.

  
“The High Priest can wait a little,” Loonah said “do you want a hug?”

  
“Always,” Myeep answered as Loonah embraced her and laid Myeep’s head on her chest.

  
“It’s gonna be a good year.” said loonah, gently stroking Myeep’s hair.

  
“Yeah,” Myeep answered, feeling herself falling back to sleep, “It’s gonna be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> If you have any comment and/or critics about this text, I would love to read it! Even things that might feel basic, I'm still very very new to writing.
> 
> This story came to life as I was working on a small video game idea. Think Tentacle Locker, with quests a la Untitled Goose Game (like a to do list) and a medieval fantasy setting because I just love Goblins.  
> I would like to avoid rape in my creations, so I thought about this idea of a festival where only those who want to participate can be targeted by the tentacle monster. It's still kinda dubious, if the personal blessings are really good and can ensure a year of profit, one could participate for the prize and I wouldn't say that's consent ...
> 
> I don't have much time/energy to work on the game right now, but I like the idea so much I had to write something about it. And I still hope I'll be able to make this little game. If I ever manage that, I'll come back here to add a link!


End file.
